


Faithful

by noveltea



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything changed when Martha went home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faithful

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Doctor Who, Martha Jones, faithful

Everything changed when she came home.

She'd known it would – it had to – but the reality was something entirely different. And it was entirely down to her choice.

She loved the Doctor; she always would.

Only now, she had something more to love.

Life – a life of her own design, limited only by what she could not imagine (and her imagination was pretty good these days) awaited her and she wasn't going to linger in the doorway.

If the Doctor called, she would be there. She'd promised herself that.

She was faithful.

To her past life.

To her present.

To her future.

To herself.


End file.
